


Lesson Two: Do Your Schoolwork

by pallidvixen



Series: Lessons From a Dragon Stepdaddy [2]
Category: Tales from Verania - T.J. Klune
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Don't Worry About It, Dragicorn, Everyone has Sam, Gary's Glitter, Gary's glitter acts as lube, HaveDragicorn, HaveGary, HaveKevin, Human/Nonhuman sex, Kissing, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, Other, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rimming, Sex Magic, Spanking, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallidvixen/pseuds/pallidvixen
Summary: Gary worries that Sam isn't applying himself in school so he and Kevin teach him a lesson about doing his schoolwork.
Relationships: Gary the Unicorn/Kevin the Dragon, Gary/Kevin, Sam Haversford/Gary the Unicorn, Sam Haversford/Gary the Unicorn/Kevin the Dragon, Sam Haversford/Kevin the Dragon, Sam/Gary, Sam/Gary/Kevin
Series: Lessons From a Dragon Stepdaddy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800550
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Lesson Two: Do Your Schoolwork

**Author's Note:**

> A follow up to [Lesson One: Respect Your Unicorn Pseudo-Mom and Pseudo-Stepdaddy Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882886) but can def be read on it's own.
> 
> No real need to have read the book either, if you like dragons, unicorns, and wizards having sexy times go right ahead. But if you haven't had the pleasure of reading the (first) book [The Lightning Struck Heart](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/24468673-the-lightning-struck-heart?ac=1&from_search=true&qid=FZUfvQpcx6&rank=1), do yourself a favor. You won't regret it. TJ Klune is a genius.

Sam tugged at the bindings on his wrists, wondering how he got himself into these situations. It had all started off innocently enough. Morgan told Gary that Sam wasn’t making enough progress on his grimoire. This was true enough but Morgan didn’t have to be such a tattle-tale about it. Besides, Morgan was his teacher and mentor and Gary was _supposed_ to be his best friend. Since when do friends get all up in your ass about your lessons? 

Apparently, since your bff decided to become your pseudo-mom/lover. He didn’t want to think about it too hard. It was way too _Oedipal_ for his liking. Plus, it wasn’t true! Gary wasn’t his mom. And he _had_ been working on his grimoire! Sam groaned in frustration as he tested the cords again. 

Of course Gary had told Kevin about his chat with Morgan and that was how he found himself in his current predicament: tied to an enormous bed in a dragon’s keep. 

***

Gary had told Sam and Tiggy that they had been formally invited to hang out tonight in Kevin’s keep. Sam knew what a big deal this was. Dragons were very private creatures, especially when it came to their keeps. The King had been very generous and allowed Kevin to use one of the turrets in an unused wing of the castle. With the King’s permission it had been modified. One of the outer walls was knocked out so Kevin could fly in and out as he pleased. The King had also furnished the keep with a bed, small dresser, a sitting table, and four chairs. 

Kevin still grumbled that it wasn’t as big as his other keep but he had managed to bring over most of his hoard from his old keep where Sam had first discovered him _entertaining_ Prince Justin, _not_ holding him captive as Sam kept insisting. Okay, yes, he _may_ have kidnapped the Prince, but it was all just a misunderstanding really. He still felt bad about the shed that he’d thrown Sam into, but the past was the past. 

Kevin had never had anyone inside his keep other than Gary, but Sam had hoped that maybe one day he would let Sam, Tiggy, and Ryan inside. And today was that day, minus Ryan. Tiggy was excited to see Kevin’s keep but fell asleep early after a little too much wine at dinner. So Sam had trotted off with Gary to visit Kevin without thinking much of it. 

One of the disadvantages of Kevin’s new keep was that it had a lot of fucking stairs. Sam almost felt winded by the time they made it to the top. Maybe they should have just shouted at Kevin to bring them up, he thought as he placed his hands upon his knees trying to catch his breath.

Gary on the other hand didn’t have a hair out of place. “Honey, we’re here,” Gary announced, prancing over to the dragon and tossing his mane around. 

Kevin picked Gary up and nuzzled his throat. “I missed you,” he said when he pulled back. He and Gary had exchanged a _look_ before he pulled Gary tightly against his chest, kissing him passionately. Sam turned his head away and tried not to focus on the sucking sounds coming from that end of the room. 

After a few minutes, Sam cleared his throat. They slowly pulled apart, Gary blinking seductively up at Kevin. “Hey, Kevin,” Sam said, reminding them of his presence. They were still gazing at each other. Gary whispered quietly to Kevin and Sam couldn’t make out what they were saying. He looked away from them and surveyed the sizeable space.

“Hey, kid,” Kevin said after he pulled away from Gary. They whispered furiously to each other for a few more moments. Kevin walked toward Sam, stopping by the enormous four poster bed in the center of the room. Patting a spot on the bed, Kevin sat down next to it. “Take a seat, bud.”

Uh, oh. Kevin had his _stepdad_ voice on now. The last time that had happened, _well_ , he blushed furiously at the memory of Kevin spanking him and what followed. Sam eyed the bed warily, but walked over to it and sat down. He cleared his throat, feeling his face heat, a nervous tension creeping up on him. Trying to soothe himself, he avoided Kevin’s gaze, running a hand over the coverlet on the bed. It was a fine material. The elegant blanket had a paisley pattern in blues and golds. It was nicer than the one he had in his room. Sam sighed. Of course it was.

“Son, we need to have a talk about your schoolwork.”

Sam twisted his hands together, trying to stem his anger. “I don’t _go_ to school,” Sam reminded him. 

Kevin ignored him and continued. “Your teacher told your mom that you aren’t applying yourself.”

“Not my mom,” Sam muttered, looking over to where Gary stood, a concerned expression on his beautiful face. He turned back to Kevin, “And the progress I make is none of Gary’s business - it’s between me and Morgan,” he finished, glowering at Gary.

Gary’s eyes filled with beautiful, shimmering tears. “Do you hear how he talks to me? I just want our son to do well in school!”

Kevin wrapped his tail around Gary’s middle, pulling him closer. “It’s okay, my love, he _is_ a handful. But I’m here to give him a _firm_ hand.”

“Oh, fuck you both,” Sam said wearily, rolling his eyes, already tired of this conversation. He came over to hang out, not to be scolded.

Kevin sat up on his haunches and pulled Sam over to him with a gentle claw. “I thought you learned this lesson already, _boy_. You will respect your mother and you will respect me in this house.”

Sam tried to pull away. “I’m leaving,” he said, taking a step toward the entrance to the keep. 

Gary’s claw tightened on his shoulder. “You aren’t going anywhere,” he said, his voice growing deeper. 

“What are you going to do?” Sam scoffed, “Tie me up?”

“That’s for later.” Kevin said in a hushed tone, looking over at Gary who nodded back at him.

Sam stared at them in confusion, heat warming his tense body as he thought of what that could possibly mean.

“Take off your clothes,” Kevin commanded, his voice dark and full of promise. 

Sam blinked at him, not quite processing what was happening, Kevin’s claw a grounding weight on his shoulder.

“I’m disappointed in you, son,” Kevin sighed, lifting his claw off Sam’s shoulder when he did not immediately comply. “If you don’t take off your clothes in the next thirty seconds you won’t get to come tonight.”

“Don’t you want to be a good boy for us, Sam?” Gary coaxed softly, a muted gold glitter dust shimmering off him.

Sam shivered. _Oh no_. It was happening, _again_. Gary’s words repeated in his head. _Good boy_. Mechanically he pulled off his clothes. When he looked down, he was surprised to see he was naked. 

“That’s better,” Kevin encouraged. “But you’ve been a _bad boy_ , Sam. Getting a bad report from your teacher and being disrespectful to me and your mother. You need to be punished and taught your lessons again.”

Sam looked from Kevin to Gary, who was blatantly leering at him, slowly trying to grasp what was happening. “Again?” he whispered. He was going to be punished again? His head felt light and floaty as he tried to process what was happening to his body. Cock twitching, he licked his lips unsure of what to do next. They must be able to see his reaction. Shame and embarrassment burned through him, warring with the arousal that had flared to life under his skin.

“Climb up onto my leg,” Kevin demanded, patting his thigh.

Sam used Kevin’s scales to get in footholds and then scrambled up as best he could, panting with effort when he dragged himself up onto Kevin’s thigh. 

“Lay on your belly,” Gary instructed from the other side of Kevin’s massive leg. “At least he’s more cooperative, this time,” he muttered.

“Do you know why you are being punished?” Kevin asked Sam.

Sam shook his head _no_ against Kevin’s thigh. Tension thrummed through him as he settled himself as best he could. He knew he was going to be punished and the thought thrilled and scared him. His cock was fully hard, trapped between his belly and Kevin’s cool skin. Experimentally, he adjusted his hips, the tip of his cock already leaking. What was Kevin going to do to him? He felt himself redden realizing that Gary was watching him too. Was his skin flushed? Would Gary know how aroused he was, knowing that he was watching?

Kevin slapped Sam’s ass hard and fast, three quick smacks in rapid succession. 

Sam gasped at the sharp pain blooming on his backside. 

“Because.” SLAP. “You.” SLAP. “Were.” SLAP. “Disrespectful.” SLAP. 

The stinging sensation spread over the globes of Sam’s ass. Heat rushed to his face. How could he find himself in this position again? Fuck. It hurt, but he was also so hard. _How is this a thing?_

Kevin paused the spanks for a moment. “And because you are not doing enough schoolwork.” He looked over to Gary for confirmation. Gary nodded in agreement.

“Yes, daddy, teach our boy his lessons,” Gary simpered, licking Kevin’s cheek. “Get that ass cherry red.”

“Not,” his voice hitched, “not, nec-- necessary,” Sam stammered, thinking back on the last time this happened. His ass had been sore for _days_. He thought of Kevin each time he sat down. Having his ass worked over from the spanking and then being tongue-fucked had left him aching inside and out. Sam wasn’t sure if it was something he wanted to repeat or avoid. Both thoughts mingled and it was confusing.

“Boy, you told us you were going to be more respectful.” Kevin massaged the globes of Sam’s ass tenderly.

Kevin’s cool skin felt amazing against Sam’s heated flesh. He relaxed into the massage, so he wasn’t expecting the next smack. Sam scrambled to get away from Kevin’s claws when Kevin resumed the spanking, one claw on his hip, holding Sam firmly in place. The shock of the smack after such a tender caress was jarring. Kevin started smacking the place where his ass met his thighs with particular attention. Sam cried out in pain. 

Abruptly, Kevin stopped and began to massage the abused cheeks again.

“Don’t you want to be a good boy for us, Sam?” Gary asked as he watched Kevin’s tender ministrations. “Your daddy and I are trying to take good care of you. Why are you always so stubborn?”

Kevin ran a claw across Sam’s reddened cheeks. “Is he getting red enough for you, my love?”

Gary moved closer and inspected Sam’s ass. “Sweetheart, he’s barely pink,” he chided. “Our boy can take more. Plus, he _needs_ to be punished.”

Sam trembled at the combination of Kevin’s touch and Gary’s words.

“You _can_ take more. Can’t you, baby boy?” Gary asked, his voice dark and sweet like honey. 

Sam didn’t trust himself to speak. 

Smack. “Answer your mother when he is talking to you!” Kevin commanded. 

“Yes,” Sam croaked, unable to control his shaking body. He flexed his hands against Kevin’s skin, trying to hold onto him, to brace himself for more punishment.

Kevin slapped him on his right side where his lower back met the globe of his ass. “Yes, what?”

“Yes, mommy!” Sam cried out as another spank landed on his left side. He felt himself sinking lower into a strange in-between state. His body was trying to get away from the blows but he also found himself pushing back into Kevin’s cool claw. The claw gripping his right hip grounded him. He moved his hips back and forth, as much as Kevin’s strong grip would allow, trying to get some friction on his painfully hard cock.

“You will respect your mother.” Kevin focused the palm of his claw on the center of Sam’s ass as he continued to spank him. “And you will respect me.”

“Yes, daddy!” Sam cried out. “I will! I’ll be respectful.” He couldn’t help the tears that leaked out of the corner of his eye from the pain.

“It looks like we need to teach you _another_ lesson about doing your homework,” Kevin grumbled. “Look,” he said, running a claw across the globes of Sam’s ass, petting him, “I know I’m not your _biological_ father, but your mother and I want what’s best for you, son. Your mom and I do this because we care. Do you understand?”

“Yes, daddy! I’ll do my homework. I’ll do _all_ my homework.” Sam squealed, pumping his hips, desperate for some friction on his weeping cock.

“And?” Gary asked, moving around to watch Sam’s face as Kevin went to town on his ass. He was already sporting half a chub. He wanted to make sure that Sam was learning _all_ his lessons.

“And I’ll respect you both, mommy,” Sam replied desperately, gasping as he took another blow, his mind growing hazier.

“You better,” the dragon harrumphed, spanking him again, concentrating his smacks toward the outer edges of Sam’s fiery red cheeks. 

“Please,” Sam whimpered, tilting his hips so his ass met Kevin’s claw as it came down harshly on his abused flesh, and then dragging his cock across Kevin’s skin, hips pushing flush with Kevin’s thigh.

“No,” Kevin admonished, repositioning Sam across his legs so that his cock hung down between Kevin’s massive thighs. 

Sam’s erection bobbed in the air, the cool air making him hiss.

Gary nuzzled into Kevin’s thigh. “You're doing such a great job, daddy, disciplining our boy. You know he needs it.” He positioned himself between Kevin’s legs to get a better view. “Look at our baby’s cocklet,” Gary cooed. “I bet you want to touch yourself, don’t you?”

Sam flushed with embarrassment.

Gary flicked out his tongue, giving Sam’s cock little teasing swipes. 

“Fuck!” Sam swore, shaking with desperation. His hands reached further above him, desperately seeking purchase, but finding none.

Gary ran his tongue more firmly up and down Sam’s cock, tasting him. “Desperation tastes so sweet.”

Despite the pain he was in, Sam desperately wanted to come. He tried to fuck into Gary’s mouth in vain, with no success. More frustrated tears fell from his eyes. “Please,” he begged softly, "please let me come.”

Gary pulled back and laughed. “No, no, baby boy. You don’t get to come until _daddy_ says so,” he said as he continued his quick teasing licks to Sam’s straining cock. 

“Repeat what lessons you’ve learned, boy,” Kevin instructed Sam as he continued to pummel the delicate flesh. 

“I will respect you and Gary,” Sam cried out, “and I will do my homework, daddy.”

“Gary, my darling, look at our boy’s ass,” Kevin requested.

Gary paused his torturous licking and raised his head, inspecting Sam’s abused flesh. “Yes, daddy, I think our boy has had enough. Look at that beautiful shine you’ve achieved. He’s practically glowing!” Kevin stopped the spanking abruptly. Gary snaked out his tongue and gave a lick to the heated flesh. Sam cried out in anguish. The sensation of Gary’s tongue on his raw, heated skin, making him jump in delicious agony.

Gary pulled back from the boy’s glowing globes, kissing Kevin passionately, loving all up on that incredible tongue. “You’re such a good father,” he said huskily. “It’s so fucking hot seeing you take charge of our boy. I think you deserve a _reward_ for being such a good daddy.”

Kevin kissed Gary fiercely for a few minutes before reluctantly pulling away. He looked to Gary and then down at the boy sprawled out on his thigh, his ass a fiery red. “What did you have in mind, my love?” Kevin asked curiously.

Sam watched them cautiously. He was so horny, desperate for release. Gary had a wicked gleam in his eye. “I’ll take care of you and our boy at the same time. He deserves a little treat, don’t you think? But this is still a _punishment_.” 

***

“Why do I have to be tied up?!” Sam squealed, looking from one bound wrist to the other as Kevin finished tying and checking the knots. 

“So you don’t touch your cock,” Gary explained, looking down at Sam’s now half-hard cock. He flipped his mane and stepped over to Sam to inspect Kevin’s handiwork.

“I won’t!” Sam promised, squirming against the bindings. He was flat on his back with his wrists tied to each bedpost, but his ankles were free. Every time he made even the smallest movement the fine material of the coverlet was torture against his oversensitive flesh. 

Kevin moved to stand at the foot of the bed. He looked down at Sam with disappointment in his eyes. “You’ve been a bad boy, Sam. How can your mother and I trust you to do as you're told when you’ve been so disrespectful tonight?” 

Sam slumped against the restraints. He supposed they were right. “Yes, daddy,” he replied softly. At least his legs remained unbound. Sam lay in the center of the enormous bed with his wrists bound to the posts, tugging again to test his range of motion. He moved his hips experimentally, trying to find a position that would be more of a relief, but to no avail. Each little scoot across the bed left him hissing in pain. He stopped his movements, deciding the best course of action was to remain as still as possible for whatever was about to happen. 

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” Gary said, coming to stand next to Kevin. “I’m going to get myself a piece of my man,” Gary ground his hips back into Kevin’s groin, “and _you_ get to watch.”

“Yeah, Gary, back that ass up,” Kevin growled, placing a claw on the unicorn’s hip.

“If you are a _good_ boy,” Gary continued, sharpening his gaze, “you’ll get to come.” He stared pointedly down at Sam’s flagging erection. “Do you understand?”

Sam nodded, trying not to focus on his oversensitive skin. He watched Gary and Kevin with hooded eyes.

“Good,” Gary nodded back to him before he looked back at his dragon lover. “Babe, get to it,” he instructed Kevin. 

Sam was both horrified and fascinated as Kevin’s head disappeared from view and a wet slurping sound echoed across the room. Gary groaned. Sam gripped the bindings around his wrists, trying to pull himself up so that he could see what Kevin was doing, but as soon as he shifted, his flesh stung from the motion. He let go of the restraints and lay back down flat.

“Yes, daddy! Taste the rainbow!” Gary cried, his head dropping forward, closer to the mattress, near Sam’s thigh. “Fuck, yeah! You going to fuck me with that big cock, daddy? Show baby what he’s missing?”

Sam’s cock swelled. Gary had a filthy mouth in normal situations, but his dirty talk was going to be the end of Sam. Arousal coursed through him as he watched Gary’s expression. Unicorns were so damn alluring ...and sexy? Gary’s long eyelashes fluttered as he gasped. When he opened his eyes, they sparkled at Sam. Purple unicorn glitter was shimmering off Gary in waves as he grew more and more aroused. 

“You like the way I taste? I know you do, you big sexy guy. You going to pound my ass after you’ve worshipped me with your magnificent tongue? You’re getting me so wet, daddy!” Gary moaned. “Can’t wait to feel that dragon dick pounding my sweet hole!”

Sweet mother of the gods! Sam tried to lift his head again to see better, or at least get a glimpse of Gary’s cock, but couldn’t manage either. He gave a frustrated groan and twisted in pain and frustration, his cock jumping against his thigh.

Finally, after agonizing minutes, the slurping sounds abated and Kevin’s head popped up. “Are you ready for my love sword, darling?” he asked wiping purple glitter from his lips, smearing it across his cheek.

“Yes, daddy!” Gary whined, “Need you inside me!”

Kevin gently placed a claw at the base of Gary’s neck and stroked his luscious mane, drawing Gary into a sloppy, wet kiss. He pulled away and licked up the bridge of Gary’s nose. “Let’s show Sam what he’s missing.” 

Kevin reached down with his right claw, stroking his massive cock a few times. “Need that apple streusel muffin.”

Sam heard a wet pop and Gary moaned loudly. The sound of flesh on flesh resonated throughout the space. Did Gary get wet? Did Kevin stash lube somewhere he couldn’t see? Did Gary’s _glitter_ act as lube? Sam watched Gary’s face as Kevin went to town on his ass, establishing a quick and efficient pace. The clapping of skin on skin was almost as obscene as the words coming out of Gary’s mouth.

“Yes! Breed me, daddy!” Gary screamed, slamming his hips back to meet Kevin’s thrusts. 

“I am Lord Dragon! And you are my beautiful queen! I will share my hoard with you and protect our brood!” And after several minutes of furious fucking Kevin settled into a different rhythm; long, slow, deep strokes. Kevin nuzzled Gary’s ear as he made love to him. “What do you think, my love? Has our boy been good? Look at his little cocklet straining. I think he likes seeing mommy and daddy make love.”

Gary craned his neck to kiss Kevin before looking down at Sam with a heated gaze. “Feet flat on the bed, spread your legs,” he demanded. 

Sam immediately complied, his hard cock bouncing against his stomach. Nervous anticipation skittered across his skin. 

“Wider,” Gary commanded and groaned when Kevin’s next thrust went particularly deep. He bent his head and wrapped his tongue around Sam’s cock, striping up and down. 

Shivering at the sensation of Gary’s tongue on him and the exquisite raw feeling of his oversensitive skin against the bed linens, Sam knew he was close to coming. “Please,” he pleaded.

“Please, what, baby boy?” Kevin rumbled, focused now on finding Gary’s prostate. 

“Please, can I come, daddy?” Sam asked in a breathy voice, his cock leaking.

Gary must have sensed that he was close. When he tasted Sam’s precome he stopped his licking. 

“What was the second lesson you learned during our first time together, son?” Kevin asked. 

Sam’s brain had turned to mush. His state of arousal, the floaty feeling he’d had earlier, the ache and soreness, all conspired to make thinking very difficult. He turned over the question in his mind until finally the answer came to him. “I’m only allowed to come on daddy’s tongue,” he said softly.

“Very good,” Kevin encouraged. “Because you remembered, I'll make an _exception_. Tonight, you can come on _mommy’s_ tongue.” Kevin started to pick up the pace again, thrusting faster into Gary. “But _mommy_ comes first.”

Gary arched his back and met Kevin’s thrusts. He groaned before demanding, “Fuck me harder, daddy!”

“You gonna cover our boy in your milk, mommy? Get it all over him?”

Gary cried out as he started to come. Sam felt the warm fluid hit his thighs and stomach.

“Sam! Knees up. Spread your legs,” Kevin barked. 

Sam struggled to obey, lifting his knees to his chest as far as they would go. 

“Put your hole on display,” Kevin instructed, breathing heavily, eyes dilated. He wanted to see Sam get filthy. “Gary, get your milk all over our baby’s hole. Get him wet.” He thrust hard into Gary to emphasize his point, hitting his prostate again.

Gary gasped at the suggestion and twisted his mouth back to kiss Kevin quickly before focusing his attention on Sam. He pumped his hips, aiming his cock towards Sam’s asshole and coating it in his glittery come. Kevin nibbled and kissed Gary’s beautiful, long neck while continuing to harshly fuck into him. “That’s it mommy, paint the boy with your seed.”

“Yes, daddy dragon! Yes!” Gary cried out, his hole clenching around his dragon lover’s thick cock, trying to keep him inside.

Kevin watched as Gary spurted rope after rope of beautiful, almost gold, shimmery come onto Sam’s dusky rosebud. It was a glorious sight. And he did so love all shiny things. He roared when he came. “Gonna fill you up with my come until it leaks out of you. Get you nice and full, get that belly round. You gonna give me babies, mommy?”

“All the babies!!!” Gary screamed as he continued to ride the high of the pleasure coursing through him. 

Sam felt the warm, wet come start to cool against his skin and shivered. He wondered if he could put his legs down now. He watched as Kevin licked up Gary’s neck before kissing him. They nuzzled each other. It was sweet to watch. Then his hip gave a twinge. Sam cleared his throat, hating to intrude on the moment. “May I put my legs down, daddy?”

Two sets of eyes turned to his hole and then back up to his face. 

Kevin nodded.

“Yes, Sam,” Gary answered softly, his gaze flitting back down to Sam’s filthy hole.

Kevin stared longingly into Gary’s sparkling eyes. “What do you think, my love? Does our boy deserve a treat?”

Gary considered Sam for a moment. “Well, we should make sure he actually _learns_ that second lesson.”

“Let’s see if you can come on _mommy’s_ tongue.”

“Oh, he’ll come all right.” Gary turned to look at Kevin and raised an eyebrow. “You’re not the _only_ one with a magic tongue, daddy.”

Kevin chuckled, darkly. “Don’t I know it.” He winked at Gary and then looked back at Sam, serious once again. “We love you very much, Sam. We’ll always be here for you. And soon we’ll start training you to take my cock. Just like mommy can.” He gave Gary another thrust, to demonstrate his point to Sam, before gently pulling out of Gary with a wet, loud, pop.

Sam broke out in a sweat at the thought of taking that massive dragon cock, but shivered in anticipation nonetheless. “Yes, daddy,” he croaked. The heat in Kevin’s eyes ignited something in him. He knew he would rise to the challenge. 

“Go ahead, mommy,” Kevin encouraged, watching Sam’s little cock twitch against his taut belly. It was so hot to watch their baby so helpless.

Gary bent his head down and swallowed Sam whole, getting him nice and wet. Sam gasped at the wet, warm heat and the dexterous tongue gripping and squeezing his cock. It made the searing warmth on his backside burn brighter as his hips fucked up into Gary’s mouth on instinct. Much sooner than he would have liked, Gary pulled off his cock and started licking the creases of his hips. The tongue trailed down his thighs picking up the cooling come.

“Bet that tastes good. The combination of you and our baby. What does your come taste like today? Do you taste our boy? Does he taste good?” Kevin asked. 

Gary pulled back. “He tastes like lightning and berries. Very refreshing. Today my come tastes like cotton candy. Come have a lick,” Gary offered. 

Kevin craned his neck forward, his face beside Gary’s, and swiped his tongue up Sam’s thigh. “Delicious,” he rumbled. “What a feast you have before you, my treasure.”

Gary swiped his tongue across Sam’s hole. Sam whimpered, desperate for more. Gary moved away from his ass and continued to slowly and methodically lick up all the come from Sam's thighs. Sam pulled at the restraints, wanting to reach down and touch himself, but foiled by the ropes. The languid pace at which Gary was going was torture. 

“That’s it,” Kevin murmured in Gary’s ear, “clean off our son. He’s so _dirty_. Covered in your seed. He needs to be cleaned. Especially in his _special_ place.”

Sam’s hips twitched as Gary’s tongue swiped across his lower abdomen. Heat was building low in his spine, unfurling, and spreading. “Please,” he begged. 

“Please, what?” Kevin asked.

“Please, mommy, clean my hole.”

“Very good kiddo, so polite,” Kevin purred. 

Sam could feel the dragon’s breath ghost across his hole. It clenched instinctively. 

“Look at that gorgeous pucker. Don’t you just want to kiss it?” Kevin asked Gary. 

Gary pulled back slightly to gaze at Sam’s exposed parts. “Our boy _is_ filthy,” he observed.

“Fuck your come into his hole,” Kevin suggested. “Fill him up.”

Gary gathered the remaining come he hadn’t yet eaten into the creases of Sam’s legs using his tongue to push the gathered come closer to Sam’s waiting furl. The outer rim of Sam’s asshole still had several thick ropes of come around the edges as well. Delicately, with his tongue Gary pushed his come forward, spearing it into Sam’s tight hole. He struggled to get past the first ring of muscle but pushed through.

Sam cried out as Gary’s tongue breached him. Gary slowly pushed his tongue further and further in a little at a time. It drove Sam insane. He clenched down on the tongue inside of him, wanting more. 

“That’s it, take your time. Our boy has to _earn_ his reward.” Kevin started leisurely rubbing his cock, now flaccid, but twitching with interest, against Sam’s leg. 

Gary continued to slowly fuck his tongue inside Sam, each time he would pause and flatten and widen his tongue from the spear shape it had been in, trying to loosen the boy’s tight hole. Sam keened.

Kevin watched Sam’s hard, straining cock bounce against his abdomen. The boy was groaning with frustration.

“Please! Please!” Sam begged, pulling at the restraints, “I want to come!”

“What do you say, mommy? Does our boy _deserve_ to come?”

Gary was quite enjoying teasing Sam. He looked up at Sam’s body from between his legs. His skin was shiny with sweat, his muscles taut with the effort of holding himself back, while desperately trying to be good and obey them. The thought warmed his heart and he decided to give Sam a break. Gary sucked on Sam’s hole hard for a few seconds, curious to how he’d react. Sam’s hands fisted as he fought harder against the cords binding him to the bed. Finally, Gary took mercy on him and focused on finding Sam’s prostate.

Sam was a mess. He was tired and so fucking horny after watching Kevin and Gary fuck. He pulled uselessly at his bindings, wishing he could move things along. He had been covered in Gary’s come which was a novel experience. Gary had said that his come tasted like cotton candy today. Did Gary’s come change flavors? Was it weird that he really wanted to taste it? And he was super jealous when Gary was eating his own come off of Sam? Maybe. _Probably_. At the moment he didn’t care. Gary’s tongue was fucking him and then he suddenly stopped to suck hard on his hole. He ached with want. (And also probably from being tied up in this position for too long.) 

“You’re being such a good boy, Sam,” Kevin crooned. “So good for mommy.”

Sam shivered at the praise. “Please,” he pleaded.

“Please, what?” Kevin asked.

“Please, _daddy_. Can I come?” And then Gary found his prostate. He arched off the bed as Gary’s tongue expanded and contracted within him, probing and teasing. Pleasure raced through him like electricity, shocking and all consuming. He was so close. Sam opened his eyes to see Kevin looming over him, watching him curiously. 

“That’s it, son, let go.”

Sam looked down at Gary between his legs and caught his gaze. Pink tinged the edges of his vision. And it couldn’t precisely say how, but he could suddenly taste a shocking sweetness. The pink swirled and mingled with his own magic. Then Gary’s tongue plunged further in his hole, relentlessly stroking his prostate. His body shook; magic and candy and Gary, all encompassing. And then his mind exploded in pleasure. 

He let it pulse through him, riding wave after wave. He was barely aware of the splash his own warm come against his skin, coating his stomach and thighs. With each new squirt he moaned. He gave over his body completely. His taut muscles going slack, wrists hanging limply in their bindings. 

Gary was relentless in his pursuit, fucking his tongue inside Sam and stimulating his prostate over and over again until the boy was a shivering mess. He watched as Sam’s cock spurted rope after rope of come. He finally pulled his tongue from the boy’s quivering hole to taste it. He traced his tongue across Sam’s lower abdomen, licking up the fruits of his labors. Sam tasted like ripe summer berries. 

“Delicious,” he whispered across Sam’s skin, the words tickling.

Sam shuddered underneath him, lost to the world.

“Come have a taste, my love,” Gary said to Kevin.

Kevin’s enormous tongue swept across Sam’s thigh. “I love the taste of both of you,” he rumbled. He pulled Gary into a passionate kiss. “You did such a good job taking care of our boy,” he praised Gary. He looked down at the wrecked boy shivering underneath them. “And you were such a good boy tonight, learning your lessons. So good.”

Sam quaked under the weight of the praise and Gary licking at his barely there treasure trail. 

“Let’s clean up our boy,” Kevin suggested kissing Gary once more. 

For the second time that evening, Gary licked come off of Sam’s naked body. Kevin joined him in the effort. The feeling of two tongues, slithering across his skin was more than he could handle. Kevin pushed one tine of his massive tongue inside him, teasing. Sam’s used hole clenched weakly at the intrusion. He was floating. Everything felt like too much and not enough at the same time. Sam whined, oversensitive as Kevin pushed further inside, testing out how much his hole could take in this relaxed state. He gasped as Kevin prodded his prostate, wringing another spurt of come out of him. He moaned, incoherent; words were too much right now.

The sensation of Gary’s tongue lapping up more of his come left him a mess. He was vaguely aware of his wrists being untied and massaged as Gary suckled at his cock, draining him of every last drop. 

Sam wasn’t sure what was happening as Kevin gently lifted him up. As consciousness slowly slipped away from him, Sam was aware of feeling safe and warm. Fighting to keep his eyes open, he became aware that he was laying on Kevin’s massive chest, one of Gary’s hooves gently wrapped around his waist. Kevin’s skin was cool against his heated flesh. He felt Gary’s soft unicorn hair at his back and the steady rhythm of his breathing. Gary’s mane was draped around him like a blanket, across his shoulders keeping him warm. He moved slightly, the feeling of Gary’s soft underbelly against his abused ass, making him ache in the best way. He couldn’t quite stifle the moan. But when he tried to move a bit more, experimenting rubbing himself back against Gary he found his muscles uncooperative. He was exhausted beyond description.

As much as his mind was willing, it seemed, for now, that his body was unable. Gary’s warm breath ghosted across his neck.

“Sleep, little one,” Kevin whispered to him. “Plenty of time for that later.” 

Sam drifted off to sleep feeling Gary’s heartbeat at his back and listening to Kevin’s under his ear, letting the feelings of warmth and safety wash over him, lulling him under.

**Author's Note:**

> A **huge** thanks to [snowstormskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowStormSkies/pseuds/SnowStormSkies) for being a constant cheerleader, a great friend, and an amazing beta. This work is so much better because of you! Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> I'm [pallidvixen](https://pallidvixen.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
